Sutemu's Story
by LovelyLily13
Summary: Planet Vegeta has just been destroyed, but somehow Sutemu has found himself on Earth being trained by a whole bunch of people and a rather cute human girl. As Sutemu adjust to life on Earth he finds himself being part of a rebellion against Cooler! Follow Sutemu as he tries to keep the peace of Earth and his mind. Rated T but some chapters may um...Change. This is completely AU


Saiyans (Saiya-jin) ... they say that they are naturally belligerent warriors... ... they say that they possessed astounding military force, it's called Saiyan Army. They were powerful beings indeed. So powerful that even creatures from other planets don't dare to mess with them.

But...

The whole planet was destroyed entirely by a single creature. Frieza. It was the first time I saw something beautiful yet frightening scene in my whole life. I was supposed to be there, but someone saved me and now I was watching the planet once I called home turned to thousands rocks. It shattered and eventually will vanish in this galaxy.

" Don't even try to imagine I'm an angel for saving you," the one who saved me said. " This isn't the last piece of big destruction and genocide your going to see. You have the privilege to call it your first."

turned to him and frown. He was eyeing the remaining of the planet Vegeta with boredom. It was as though watching this isn't new to him at all. Just how many planet crumbled in front of you?

"Will I, will I see something like this again?" I asked in a trembling voice. "And who are you? Why did you save me?"

"The young are the ones who grow the most from a good teacher, and Poyrate is my name." I remember him speaking faster than me. It was like he was born to only follow orders.

"My name is Sutemu..." I managed to respond.

Poyrate didn't look at me. He just kept talking. "Of course you will see something like this again. You can come back when your people were still alive and maybe find out which Saiyan's like you."

"You can come back when your people were still alive and maybe find out which Saiyan's like you."

I felt like the sound from my planet exploding was just a ki blast when he moved me at great time to a new place

Everything changed in a beat and I couldn't believed my eyes upon seeing the new place. Where in the galaxy I am? And how was Poyrate able to do that? Was he some creature similar to Freiza? If so, then he can also blast a planet. Was that why seeing an exploded planet wasn't new to him?

I've so many questions swirling in my head but I can't bring myself to ask him, I don't know why. I looked around. The concrete floor of the balcony I'm standing was shimmering, like it was made out of stars. I can see thousand of different stars-no it's not stars but planets floating at the the sky overhead.

"Welcome to your new home."

The more I looked around, the harder I pinch myself, the harder reality hits me. This isn't a dream. If it was I would've awakened by now. "My new home...?" I asked quietly. It was more to myself than to Poyrate. He answered anyway, but I didn't hear any of it. I was in my own world, then I came back and looked at him. "I'm not going to have to fight anyone am I?"

"It's too late to question your responsibilities now," he told me. " You won't start fighting yet. First there's training that must be done. I worked too hard to find a warrior and will not settle for one too unskilled to fight the strongest fighters."

"Did you say strongest?" I asked. I didn't like the sound of the strongest fighters.

"Are you death boy? That's what I said isn't it?" He hissed slightly. He folded his arms and examined me thoroughly. "Hmm...you don't look very strong..." I frowned. "You're kind of scrawny actually." he narrowed his eyes. "Punch me, as hard as you can."

I stared at him with disbelief, my jaw dropping slightly. I shook my head. "No way, I don't wanna hurt you!"

Poyrate laughed heartedly. "Kid, with how scrawny you are, it'd make you a prodigy if you could hurt me." He put his hands on his hips. "Come on punch me." I didn't want to hurt Poyrate even if he did say mean things about me. The only person I punched in the stomach was me in my own stomach. Poyrate glared at me then sighed. "Oh boy. Training you is gonna be a real pain." He glared. "You're much too soft-hearted boy. We're going to have to toughen you up somehow." I believed his idea could involve me lifting something heavy like a meteorite or swim through a minefield of floating meteorites. Poyrate glanced at a sleeping dinosaur before looking at me. "How fast are you?"

"I can fly around my whole planet in three hours."

He nodded, a smirk crossing his lips. "Yes but there are going to be times where flying isn't an option. How quickly can you run? And for how long?"

" I run ten minutes everyday to make myself feel better about not being in the same shape as the other Saiyan's." Was my all too true answer.

He's scoffed. "Alright, let's get you in shape." He looked at the still sleeping dinosaur. "You're gonna run from the dinosaur."

I blinked my eyes. " What? Where?"

Poyrate chuckled. "Away. You're just gonna run away. No flying or I'll shoot you down." he kicked the Dinosaur and jumped into a nearby tree. The dinosaur woke up and looked at me, a snarl coming from its lips. It Let out a mighty roar and that was my cue to run.

Dinosaurs were faster than I was told. Even on Planet Vegeta primitive life was known to us, but we were wrong about this certain dinosaurs speed.

Poyrate shook his head. He called out to me. "you're too slow! You'll have to run faster or she'll get ya!"

She'll get me?

The dinosaur quickly grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me up. Apparently "she" did not like being awakened in such a rude fashion. "Poyrate help!"

" No," said Poyrate crossing his arms. " She hasn't killed you yet. You can still escape and get away from her."

I squirmed and twisted trying to slip out of her jaws then paused. "Hey what do you mean by yet?!" I grunted and punched the dinosaur's nose making her drop me. "Ow..." I got up and ran as quickly as I could.

I felt something other than fear running away from the dinosaur.

Poyrate grinned. "Yes, you're enjoying this aren't you? The adrenaline rush! Show me your power boy!" I looked at him, trying to understand what he meant. Why would I enjoy being chased by a dinosaur? "You can't outrun it so you're going to have to fight back. If you lose than maybe I'll step in."

It came to me that my teacher lacked a little bit on the going to far side of training. How was I supposed to fight that thing?! It was like ten times my size!

Poyrate grinned excitedly. "Use your ki! Fight back!" My *ki*! How could I forget what my most powerful source of energy? Poyrate frowned. "She's catching up boy, hurry it up!"

I took the EM waves around me and converted it into a ball of exploding energy.

Poyrate watched in amazement as I blasted the dinosaur, not killing it, but sending it flying to who knows where. "Amazing. What do you call that move?"

" What do I call it? I guess the Dark Laser Beam." I must have looked like an idiot when I call it that.

Poyrate shook his head, chuckling. "That's a stupid name. But if you like it then that's what it's called."

* * *

I never meditated before in my life. To me meditating was only breathing in through your nose until all your problems were gone...that was until Poyrate left and gave me someone even more crazy than him to train me.

She was an interesting woman. Well...interesting looking. She reminded me of a body builder, and she wore thick glasses. She had a few broken teeth, which told me that she got in quite a few fights and wasn't meant to be messed with. In short, I found her terrifying.

" Meditation is a way we waste time relaxing. Why people do it beats me, but what I can say about it is it helps you see when your enemy is about to strike."

"I know that but what I don't understand is why do we need to meditate to see our opponents? We have eyes after all." I asked. The way she looked at me says that was a stupid question.

" You may have eyes but you, my pupil, wouldn't see a gun if it was pointed at your face. Your pretty much useless in combat if you can't think of what to do."

Yeah...couldn't really argue with that one. I sighed and got into a meditation stance and closed my eyes

The first think I did was take a deep breath through my nose and breathed out of my mouth. The first time she hit me right away after doing this. The second time she hit me after doing it three times.

I groaned and fell backwards rubbing my nose. "Ow..." I got up and glared at her. "Why are you hitting me?!"

" Hitting you? This is just a simple punch. If you want me to hit you like your real opponents after training...I can arrange that."

I backed up with my hands up. "No no, I'm good!"

" Good. Close your eyes and start meditating again."

Slightly unsure and on edge now, I close my eyes, almost praying that she wasn't gonna do anything when I'm off guard.

Then something new happened. When I closed my eyes I saw something accelerating me towards a white gate.

I ducked and she flew over me. I got up. "Did you just try to tackle me!?"

" I didn't try to tackle you. I got out of the way this time when you tried to tackle me."

"That makes no sense I don't even recall moving ."

The last thing I recall was seeing a gate before dodging her happened.

she scratched her chin. "Hmm...future vision maybe?" I couldn't tell if she was messing with me or not.

Whatever it was the thing didn't happen the next time she told me to close my eyes. I was hit after breathing air in once.

she started laughing. "Oh boy, we're gonna have to work on that big time!"

The rest of the training ended like a whirlwind. I had never been punched so much in my life.

she was practically rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh kid you're going to be fun to train!"

* * *

Training ended with me getting permission to take a shower. Before this I never needed permission to take a shower. We Saiyan's don't normally bathe the way she made me.

when I came out, she was punching a punching bag. I'm surprised it didn't break

" Punching bags are fun. You should come over here and punch one yourself." She said.

I looked at it and punched it only to cringe and hold my hand. "That hurt! What's that thing made out of?!"

" Metal. Probably stronger than the ones on your planet."

I massaged my hand. "you must be insane if you think I'm punching that thing over and over."

" Come on. Haven't you ever seen something so hard and strong but wanted to punch it in the face because you like the feeling of pain?"

I stared at her with disbelief. "...Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm NOT a masochist."

It was a good thing after the punching bad she took me somewhere nicer.

The scenery was very calm. But nothing out of the ordinary either. It was mostly a grassy field with a few trees and a calmly flowing river. It was probably a good place for meditation, but I have a feeling this woman has something else in mind...

" You are going to be training with a certain kind of animal today," she said.

I groaned. "What is with you people and training with animals?!" I demanded. She only raised an eyebrow and shrugged. I sighed deeply and folded my arms. "alright what is."

" To answer that question you must answer one question. What came after the dinosaurs?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Um...I didn't study very much back in school. That would be...mammals right?"

" Yes, mammals. Mammals that were born during the ice age such as the sabertooth's and the mammoth's. Today you are going to be facing a mammoth."

" Piece of cake," I told her.

She smirked. "We'll see sweetheart." did she just call me sweetheart?

Well it's just a name for me. It's like the names adult Saiyan's call young meat in Planet Vegeta. I like to think she was calling me that because she saw me as someone who laughs at silly names.

"Alright what am I supposed to do."

" You have to find the king mammoth. It's the biggest mammoth there is and you have to knock it out long enough to remove a bomb in its stomach so it doesn't die. Warning, even though you are trying to help the mammoth it will try to kill you."

I stared at her before growling. Of its going to try to kill me. what ISN'T trying to kill me here! I sighed. "Where do I find it?"

She grinned. " I put it somewhere a sabertooth couldn't accidentally rip through with its sharp claws. I put it in the mammoths butt."

"...WHAT?! WOMAN THAT IS JUST NASTY!"

She laughed at the vulgar place she put the bomb in the mammoth.

"How am I supposed to get a bomb out off a mammoths butt!?"

She laughed again. " You will know after you beat the mammoth."

With that she disappeared leaving me to find this giant mammoth.

This is gonna SUCK! I sighed and flew up to survey the area for a herd of mammoths. I mean, they were huge, it couldn't be too hard to find them. I flew around in hopes of finding them quickly, but apparently mammoths were harder to find than expected.

I didn't know there were so many sabertooths until now. Not only were their sabertooths but they were all eating the carcasses of other animals.

I found the display slightly disturbing, but right now that wasn't my main concern. I looked in the east direction and grinned as I spotted a mammoth.

"That thing's big, maybe it's the king." I surveyed the area for any sabertooths around the mammoth but I was lucky. I really didn't wanna get in between a sabertooth and it's prey. I landed in front of the mammoth and grinned. "You're pretty big, so you have to be the king mammoth right?"

The mammoth took one look at me, raised its front legs like it was going to squash me, and ran away from me like a baby running away to his mother. I found it strange the mammoth would run until I realized it was only a baby.

I sighed. If that was a baby then the king must be WAY bigger than I expected.

I tried to fly as high as I could to get away from the king...all I could see was a shadow larget than a mountain.

...How did I miss this thing?! That's what I wanna know! How the check did I miss it! More importantly how do I knock it out?!

I was thinking maybe it has a spot where it will be lighter after I carry it but I didn't know where that spot was and it seemed like a long shot.

I poured a large amount of ki into my fist and slid under the mammoth, trying my best not to get trampled, and punched the mammoths underbelly with a much force as I could muster, and managed to tip it backwards.

The problem was it wasn't enough to make the mammoth fall down and when it knew where I was it tried to crush me with its feet.

I quickly rolled out of the way. "This is gonna suck!" I tried to fly and dodge, but it was too fast. He slammed me into some trees with his trunk

It must of thought I was dead because after throwing me into a tree it walked away from me. It may of looked lucky but as it turned out I wasn't very lucky. Sabertooth's saw me and wanted to gobble me up.

I quickly flew out of reach and followed the giant mammoth from above. I charged up my ki and blasted the back of its head.

That blast might have given the mammoth a headache but it wasn't enough to knock it down.

I growled of annoyance and began to fire several blasts at the mammoth waiting for it to go down. This training...I hate it.

I hated the thing my trainer wanted me to knock down without killing, I hate being in this timeline, and I especially hate how cold it is here.

finally the mammoth was knocked out. Now to remove the bomb...

I don't wanna talk about it...

all I can say was the mammoth was not a clean animal to work with and afterwards I was going to want to wash my hands.

I marched to my trainer, disabled bomb in hand. "That was traumatizing..."

" Not as traumatizing as when I had to take the same test. Congratulations on passing your test. Now you can rest while I see if you still have to carry on with your training."

My teacher just disappeared in front of me.

I blinked, raising an eyebrow. So...what I went through... was a cake walk compared to what she went through...? I looked at my hands then shuddered. I need a hug.

I wasn't sad enough to ask my teacher or any of the sabertooth's for a hug though. I wonder if an older Saiyan would want to do it.

Probably not... the Saiyans aren't really a huggy cuddle type of race...

I always just felt like a one percent of the Saiyan's who like to get hugs.

then I noticed something on my head. I looked up and saw...a cat...? When and why did a cat climb onto my head?

What was a cat doing in the ice age either? Did teacher open a portal that allowed animals to travel through? It was a pretty cute cat though.

well, dinosaurs and mammoths weren't supposed to be in the same timeline anyway, so I guess a cat isn't too weird. I took the cat off my head and smiled. It was a gray striped tabby and it had some awesome amber eyes. Hmm. I'll call it Amber. Wonder if I can keep it.

" Break time is over."

"It was only like five minutes."

" You still have a lot of things to learn." She said.

"Why do I have to train, I didn't ask for this."

" You don't have a choice. You can't just go running along home because your home is gone and your people died from flesh searing pain."

I looked down with my fists clenched. What a low blow... How dare she bring up what happened to my planet.

I saw her smirk. "Are you angry?" I glared at her. "Ah I get it, talking about that miserable planet of yours is your trigger. Alright, come at me little boy. How about a good sparring session?"

I'll show her a good sparring session! All she ever wants to do is bring out my anger, but what can she do against my anger?

She got into a stance that looked a lot like her saying "come at me bro".

That's exactly what I did, bro. I sprang in the air and I came at her harder than a great ape's fist.

She slid back upon impact but grinned. "Not bad, you're stronger than you look." She jumped over me and hit me with a roundhouse kick

She hurt me more than I hurt her.

She folded her arms. "Alright kid, you're going to have to get over that, or your enemies are going to take advantage of it and take you out."

" Got it." I was going to take her down this time.

She popped her shoulder. "Ok, come at me."

I came at her with a karate chop.

We sparred for fifteen minutes, before I called time out. "I can't take it any more, I need a break."

" I hope that's not an excuse to try to make me stop fighting you."

"We've been training all day, my muscles are tired!"

" That's too bad."

My teacher created a dust cloud by stomping her foot in the ground.

I lasted ten minutes before it all went black...

* * *

Dreams when you are knocked out are the weirdest dreams ever. I remember seeing this weird alien with purple lipstick, laughing as he blew up a planet. But I don't remember anything else. I couldn't deal with remembering my planet blowing up.

It was weird... I felt something licking me... I woke up and looked to the side and saw Amber the cat staring at me. She put her paw on my face and meowed. I think Amber was asking me to feed her. She jumped onto the table and I realized that I was now in an apartment. My everything was sore. That of course included my brain and my feet.

Amber looked up at me and mellowed again, her tail flicking at an irritable rate. She hopped onto the counter and stared out the window.

I sighed and got up an looked out the window.

Did the house move or did the whole world change?

Amber jumped down and led me to the kitchen.

I was wrong. There was something IN the kitchen.

I hope it wasn't another trainer, I hate those.

It was girl, she had a bright smile but she also a scar on her left cheek. I didn't know if she was my trainer or just some roommate or whatever.

"Yo, I'm Usako."

Hearing a word that wasn't Hello to greet herself was a little different than what I'm used to.

Usako frowned folding her arms. "Hello, aren't you going to introduce yourself? Tell me your name."

I was so quiet about her appearance I forgot how I didn't tell her who I was.

Usako tapped her foot. "Look, I was told to take care of you, but if you're just going to stare at me then you can get out of my house. What, have you never seen a girl with a scar before?"

She inspired me to say something.

"Are you my trainer?"

Usako rolled her eyes. "Dude." She just walked past me and went into what I assumed was her room.

" My name is Sutemu and it's nice to meet you."

Usako peeked out and looked at me, her smile returning. "Good. Is this your kitty by the way? I found her sleeping on your face while you were knocked out."

I shrugged. I guess it was my kitty since I don't see anyone else taking care of her.

She narrowed her eyes and got all up in my face. "You've been through something."

Was she talking about my training or did she know my planet blew up?

Usako tilted her head. "So what's your story. Where do you come from I've never seen you around before."

" I come from Planet Vegeta. I don't mean to brag but I was one of the smartest ones there because they were idiots."

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Yeah you were cute until you said that. Do you train?"

Should I show her my shirt or just say yes?

"...you don't talk much..."

I decided to lift up my shirt. I didn't have any scars on my body to show her but I had a few bruises that didn't fully heal...okay I'm lying. All Saiyan's have scars on their chests unless their born of royalty.

She touched them curiously, sending chills up and down my spine. "So you're a fighter after all."

" I-I am one of the few Saiyan's who doesn't like fighting...I'm a fighter now because people believe I can be a good fighter."

She took her hand off slowly and put her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow. "Do you believe you can be? You're only as good as you think you are "

That was a tough question. In the last few days I learned I wasn't exactly a tough Saiyan.

Usako smiled at me and put her hand on my cheek. "Awww you're just a confused little boy aren't cha." Ok I didn't even have to ask to know that she wad mocking me.

I mean what was it about me she liked to tease?

She smiled. "Saiyans eat a lot right? You hungry?" She took her hand off my cheek. "What do you like to eat? I'll make you something."

" I want...I want...anything your willing to feed to me. I'm a pretty hungry eater."

Usako smirked. "You sound uncomfortable. You don't have much experience with girls do you? That's cute." She went into the kitchen leaving me by myself.

It wasn't my fault the girls on Planet Vegeta weren't very nice to me.

Then again most girls didn't really talk to me at all.

"Hey, you aren't a vegetarian are you? That would limit lunch to rice and some vegetables if you are!"

" Me a vegetarian? My family raised me to kill animals so I could eat them."

"Don't be a smartass I had to make sure!"

I sat down and put Amber onto my lap as I looked at the decor of her house. Its not very feminine, but it isn't masculine either... there's a weird balance... it makes me comfy...

I could smell the cooking starting.

My stomach growled and I realised just how hungry I really was... I got up and walked to the kitchen.

Usako was wearing a frilly apron that made her look like a housewife. She peeked over her shoulder at me. "You're impatient."

Why was she wearing that and calling me impatient?

"You can wait for food you know. You're not gonna die. And stop looking at me so weirdly, it's just an apron, I don't want my clothes getting dirty."

I had no idea I was embarrassing her.

Usako quickly finished making a lot of food. "Dig in."

She didn't have to tell me, I was after all very hungry.

Usako stared at me incredulously. "Wow amazing appetite..."

I wonder how big her appetite is to be amazed about how much I can eat.

She sat down and filled up a single plate of food and ate slowly, she didn't seem to be that hungry as she glanced at me occasionally.

I wondered why she was doing that.

"Sorry I've just NEVER seen someone eat so much..."

This girl sounded a little spooked. It seemed behind how tough she was there was a timid and unworldly girl... I could write a book about how beautiful she was.

She looked at me. "You're staring... are you done eating?"

Why was every time I looked at her she thought I was in love with her? I am not in love with her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Should I take your plates...?"

I nodded and gave her my plate. But before she could take my plate I stuffed some of the food still on the plate down my mouth.

She giggled slightly and rolled her eyes. "Ok then, Sutemu. Do you want seconds?"

A beast inside me wanted to have seconds.

Usako shrugged her shoulders. "You suck at communicating. Either you do or you don't. Tell me."

" I DO!"

I had no idea why I yelled so loud and was getting worked up.

Usako flinched. "Geez you didn't have to yell..." she quickly went back into the kitchen.

I know I didn't have to yell but it just came out.

Usako came carrying the plates and looked at me folding her arms. "So do you have a place to stay?"

That was a question not even I know.

Usako blinked and sighed. "You can stay here I guess. I have a guest room."

I was so relieved to hear she was going to let me stay in the guest room.

She collected the empty plates. "But don't expect this to be free. I expect you to pay rent, because to be fair, you eat a ton."

I couldn't help the fact no matter how much I eat I want more.

She looked me up and down. "Your clothes are terrible. You must go through some tough training." I looked at my clothes. Sure they were ripped and tattered but I thought that adds character. "Don't you have anything else to wear? They look like they're going to fall off."

" Back on Planet Vegeta I had armor. "They were kinda like spandex and the armor helped very much."

"And where is this armor?"

I wonder how she would react if I told her I didn't know where it was.

She stared at me and sighed. "Alright, we're going shopping."

" S-Shopping?"

Usako nodded. "Yes. Or are you gonna wear the same thing everyday?"

I pulled on the collar of what I was wearing.

Usako blinked and put her hands on her hips. "What's the problem? Are you worried about money? I'll buy it."

It was not the money I was worried about.

She let out a sound of irritation. "What's the problem."

" I just...don't know if a new look is right for me. If my sensei saw me wearing something new she might beat me up."

Usako raised an eyebrow. "Your sensei... a big lady with muscles and messy brown hair?"

I nodded.

Usako giggled. "That's my mom."

I almost fell and hit my head on the table hearing this.

Usako laughed harder. "I know, there's not much resemblance there right?"

I wonder if I could see any resemblance. She did have an interesting voice like my sensei. Usako stopped her giggling after a few days minutes and sighed. "Yeah...I'm much cuter I'm sure. Anyway, Mom will be ok with it if it was my idea."

If that was the case what was I doing sitting here eating nothing when I could be shopping?

Usako grabbed my arm. "Are we going or not?"

I don't want to tell you how she got us there so fast but without my help she made it to the mall faster than if we were flying.

"So what do you wanna buy?"

I shrugged. " Somthing that matches a land of snow I guess."

She raised an eyebrow. "...Yeah I'm going to pick your clothes for you, you obviously have no fashion sense."

I have no fashion sense? But I wear more clothes than the Saiyan's of my planet.

She linked her arm with mine. "Its near Valentine's day, so couples get 25% off. Think you can manage to pretend to be my boyfriend?"

" Do I get to say I'm your boyfriend and you won't punch me later?" I whined.

Usako nodded. "Of course I won't. I like saving money when I can so make it as real as you want."

She was pushing me to lie about something that would get me killed!

Usako blinked. "What's wrong? Are you worried about something? Its only for until we buy what we need."

I closed my mouth. " I'm not worried."

Usako narrowed her eyes. "You suck at lying." She didn't have to tell me for me to know. Usako shifted her wait onto her left side and put her hand on her waist. "Well? What are you worried about?"

" A...A...lot of things."

She rubbed her temples angrily. "What in specific? You don't have to if you don't want to." She seemed to be annoyed by my lack of detail.

" I just think..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

I put on my best smiling face. " Nevermind, it's nothing."

Usako smiled. "You don't have to do anything flashy, just convince the cashiers that we're a couple. Ok?" I don't know if I could convince anyone we were a couple. I could hold her hand to show them we are a couple. She smiled at me. "You've never had a girlfriend before I'm guessing. Ok then. There's not much to it. Just stick close to me and agree to whatever I say." I agreed to do whatever she says. Usako looked at me with a grin on her face. "Pick whatever you like."

Usako went on to the women's section. I looked around before making a small sound of confusion. I don't really have much of a fashion sense...

"Whatever I like..." I muttered to myself and walked to a section of clothes. "Oh boy..."

Should the colors I chose be blue or should they be red? Maybe it was best to go with the cheapest clothes in case she got mad at me for wanting expensive clothes. I glanced in her direction and decided to just buy a plain blue shirt with a white collar. She can't get mad at that right? Even if she was what would she even think is something good for me to wear?

Usako came to me with some clothes. "Chose anything?"

I showed her the shirt I chose. I was feeling very low about the choice I made.

She tilted her head at me. "That's all?" She took hold of my arm and smiled gently. "I'll help you out, you look lost."

I _was_ lost. This wasn't exactly me in the clothing story with my mother.

Usako looked at a rack of clothes. "Hmm... if you're going to be my "boyfriend", you're going to have to look the part." She made quotation marks with her hand at the word boyfriend. She grabbed a black and gray hoodie. "How about this?

" I don't know. I kind of like my hair the way it is and a hoodie will just squish my hair. And we Saiyan's can't regrow our hair so I'll have squishy hair for the rest of my life."

Usako rolled her eyes. "That's only if you cut it. If you squish your hair it'll just bounce back into place. Besides that is what brushes are for." She grabbed it and put it in my arms. She put a finger to her chin thinking. "hmm... what else would look good on you..." She looked at me, and it seemed she was actually taking in my appearance for the first time. She dropped her arm to her side. "hey you're actually kinda cute." She looked at some jackets after that leaving me to just take in what she said

I felt like I was glowing because my cheeks were turning red.

* * *

It took quite a bit of time for her to find some suitable clothes for me. Usako dragged me to the register. "We'd like that couples discount." She chirped, holding a coupon up.

The cashier looked at the both of us, raising an eyebrow. "You're a couple?"

Usako nodded before resting her head on my arm and holding my hand. "Isn't it obvious?"

Cashier rolled her eyes. She took the coupon and gave us the receipt after Usako paid the rest.

Now we were leaving with some new clothes.

Usako was still giggling as we left. "You were stiff as a board. You don't interact with girls much do you."

" Well I would but the girls in Planet Vegeta just call me sexy, ask me if I want to have fun with them, and never even ask me how I feel."

She blinked. "You never took the opportunity?"

" If you mean opportunity as in me trying to get close to those girls...I never even touched any of them."

She smiled. "How noble." She stretched onto her toes and caught me by surprise by kissing me on the cheek. "That's for being a good man. Let's go get ice cream." She walked off in the direction of an ice cream stand.

What she said was very powerful because it was the first time anyone's called me 'noble'.

Usako looked back at me. "Sutemu, aren't you coming?"

I managed to catch up to her.

Usako smiled at me. "Don't you think it's nice to take a break after such hard training?" She tilted her head and some of her hair got on her face, "I bet you're sore after training with my mom."

" I'm sore, I have rashes from all my sweat, I'm scared of your mother, and I think she thinks I'm an idiot."

Usako sweatdropped and scratched her cheek. "Sorry about her. She doesn't exactly hold back when training." She touched the scar on her face. "Not even on me. That's why everyone calls her the Beast rather than her real name. But she means well. Once she accepts you as her student it'll be like you're family to her." She poked my chest. "Just don't complain too much. She hates that."

It was nice to hear some advice on how I was going to handle my teacher.

She smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. "What flavor do you like?" She pointed to the ice cream menu.

" Umm, I would have to say any kind that lets you have chocolate crumble on it."

She chuckled. "alright then. Triple chocolate it is. And I'll take a mint Chocolate chip."

The ice cream lady took a glance at us, and I couldn't help but see a mischievous gleam in her eye as she turned to get our ice cream.

Why did she have that mischievous gleam I wonder.

She turned to us with a single bowl and two spoons, and insisted we share. When Usako declined she offered a single cone instead. Usako huffed and took the bowl and led me to a table.

"Geez, that woman." I heard her mumble under breath as she handed me a spoon

I cared less about what she mumbled about and more about what my ice cream would taste like.

Usako looked at me spoon in her mouth. "You've never had triple chocolate before?" Was it that obvious?

Saiyan's never even taste ice cream.

Usako let out a small giggle that I had to admit was adorable, not that I'd ever say it out loud. She took my hand holding the spoon and dipped it into the ice cream and placed the spoon in my mouth.

"There, now you have." She said. I stared blankly as she released my hand.

I had no idea what was going through her head.

She blinked and waved a hand in front of my face. "Aren't you going to swallow it?"

It felt slimey in my mouth but I swallowed it.

She took a spoonful of her own and swallowed it. "Judging by that face I'm guessing it melted a little. You're supposed to swallow right away." She looked to the side deep in thought. "What was your planet like."

" It was..." I was nervous but one sigh later I could tell her everything about it. " It was kill or be killed. The royal bloods never sat and never lost to anyone except species away from the Saiyan's. We worked hard but our thinking was bad. Saiyan's live, we get stronger and the stronger we get the longer we live."

She looked at me. "Did you like it there..."

" Well...I was weird to the other Saiyan's but maybe it's because time was valuable for something other than training."

She smiled a small smile and nodded. "What did you spend your time doing then?"

" Reading, walking, flying sometimes, I just looked everywhere but the training rooms."

She nodded. "Hmmm... I have to say you're pretty interesting Sutemu."

" I am?"

She nodded again. "Yeah, kinda strange but," she stretched. "I like strange." She proceeded to eat her half of our ice cream.

I wonder what strange was to her. I never heard anyone say they like strange.

Usako got up and stretched. "well, I'm done. I'm going in there." She pointed to a manga store. "When you're done you'll find me in there." She went into the store leaving me to my thoughts.

Should I follow her or wait until she gets out of the manga store?

I glanced at the store and saw a few guys going in. I frowned at them, wondering silently how many guys or perverts were in there. I finished my ice cream and went in, deciding it was better to make sure that nothing happened to my trainer's daughter on my watch.

Why was it when I walked inside there was a strange smell.

I grabbed Usako's hand. "Hey Usako let's go... there's this weird smell that's making me nervous...'

Usako looked at me. "It'll only take a few minutes just wait outside for me."

I nodded and waited outside like she asked me to do.

I waited a few minutes before coming back in.

It came to my surprise that Usako wasn't inside.

* * *

 **Ok that's that. This story has been Co written with 4fireking. However, writing this took up 70+ pm pages so... Might take up... Ten chapters?**


End file.
